I. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging device such as a portable video camera.
II. Description of the Related Art
A conventional imaging device includes a main body part and a handle part. A media insertion part for inserting recording media is formed integrally with the main body part. The handle part is linked to the main body by a stay, and is formed integrally with the stay.
FIG. 4 is a diagram of the structure of a conventional imaging device. The media insertion part (not shown) is built into a main body part 41, and a stay is formed integrally with a handle part 44 (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-317911).
However, with this conventional imaging device, since the structure varies from model to model, the constituent parts are specialized and will only work with one model. Accordingly, if there is a difference in the configuration of the recording media or electronic circuitry, a new, specialized housing structure will be necessary, and investment has to be made in costly molds every time a new model is developed.